The Trial
by Feefella
Summary: .:From Shadow Kiss:. -D.POV- It's time for Victor Dashkov's trial and Dimitri can't help but be a bit concerned over which desicion Victor will make. Will he out Dimitri and Rose, or will he keep his mouth shut?


**A/N: So, the hiatus is over, I guess.... While I didn't get a chance to write more of MY books, I started feeling guilty that I left everyone hanging... so here is the Trial.**

**OH! PLEASE go read the Eddie/Mia fanfic that Rosebelikov18 and I wrote called "A Different Light"! The link is on my profile page.**

* * *

I sat in the chair facing the courtroom, my palms sweaty. Although lying wasn't something I was exactly a fan of, I was prepared to do it for Rose. With Victor in the same room with the two of us I found I was having to remind myself to breathe. I had only been this on edge once before in my life and it was a place in time I really wasn't fond of visiting.

I could still remember that night like it was yesterday. I could still remember every smell, every sound, every bruise that ached as my blood pumped faster and fast under my skin. I could still remember the dangerous tone in his voice as he raised his hand to hit my mother again. And I remember the unseen force that pushed me forward as something snapped inside of me. And that was the night it all ended.

I felt that unseen force tugging at me from where I sat on the stand, and I fought with every ounce of self control to remain seated. He was just like my father picking on the weak, using the fist of his royal superiority to get his way. I had to protect Rose, just as I had had to protect my mother so many years ago.

I had been sitting in the courtroom for quite sometime, waiting for my turn to relay the information of what had happened, and now that it was here, my mouth was dry and my mind had gone blank. I relayed the same information that had been given in earlier testimonies and I tried not to look at Victor for too long for fear of jumping over the table at him. The question of how we came to know about the princess' abduction came up and I felt like it was "show time" so to speak.

"I was with my student, Rose Hathaway. She shares a bond with the princess and was the first to sense what had happened." _So far so good._ I wasn't lying about what I had said. I _had_ been with Rose and she _did_ share a bond with the princess.

Dashkov's lawyer glanced as some papers and frowned. "Based on the events, it sounds like there was a delay between when she discovered that and when you alerted the others." He looked back up at me and there was no accusation in his glance. He didn't know anything about what had happened that night, outside of what was typed up on the papers in front of him. Victor on the other hand, was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. I ignored his smug grin and nodded, keeping my well practiced control.

"She couldn't act on it because Mr. Dashkov had inflicted a charm on her, one that caused her to attack me." I didn't find this a total lie, because she had in fact attacked me. Whether it was an antagonistic attack or a passionate attack was something entirely different. I found that no matter how many times I had worked technicalities out in my head the truth was that I was lying, under oath, in a courtroom full of people. I couldn't stop the guilt that began gnawing at my insides.

"Mr. Dashkov works with earth magic, and some who use that power and are strong in compulsion can influence out base instincts." Her came the big lie. "In this case, he affected her anger and violence through on object."

Victor Dashkov started laughing in his seat and I fought not to break the composer that I was struggling to keep. If anything I did alerted the courtroom to my false testimony, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. Fortunately, the judge spoke up then.

"Mr. Dashkov, please respect the decorum of this courtroom."

Victor waved his hand in apology and took a breath. "I'm terribly sorry, Your Honor and Your Majesty. Something in Guardian Belikov's testimony just tickled my fancy, that's all. It won't happen again."

I finished my testimony, feeling sick. I should have known he would make some sort of comment. I had glanced at Rose briefly when he laughed and she had been as white as a ghost. I hoped I hadn't had the same reaction as I stepped down and returned to my seat.

Once all the guardians had given their accounts, it was time for the students to tell the tale of that night. Every person in the courtroom sat up straighter and listened more intently.

Christian took the stand first. It didn't take very long for him to give the court his account of what had happened, due to the fact that he had been knocked out fairly early on in the evening. He successfully identified the guardians who had assisted in kidnapping the princess then stepped down.

Then is was Rose's turn to take the stand and she did, looking remarkably calm for someone who had only had to face a hearing once in her life before. She sat down and for a second I saw her calm demeanor slip, but a breath later it slammed back into place and she was the model of cool and relaxed.

As she explained the events of that night I found myself tensed, waiting for the part with the spell. I knew she was dreading that part as well because she spoke slowly up until that part, then glossed over it with ease. I wondered if she had practiced what she was going to say the way I had. As she quickly lied about the lust charm her eyes flicked to Victor, who sat smirking, knowing, waiting for her to slip and someone to call attention to it. She didn't and no one did.

Soon after it was time for the princess to take the stand, and while I should have been listening, I couldn't help slip away into my own thoughts. How did I get to this place? How did I get to a place in my life that my morals were under question?

I spent a lifetime building a good reputation for myself and now that all sat in the hands of this man sitting in front of the judge and the queen. My entire life could be snuffed out professionally in a matter of seconds because of one girl sitting in the crowd.

Who was I kidding? She wasn't just _one girl_ sitting in the crowd. She was my life, as corny as it sounds. Everything in my life seemed to happen to get me to this place where I would know her and know of her love and I couldn't bring myself to regret my decisions.

Before I knew it, it was Victor's turn and I knew the circus was just beginning. He sat back in his chair and regarded the courtroom as if they were just casual friends sitting around having a conversation with him. The fact that he could go away for the rest of his life didn't seem to bother him at all. When the prosecuting attorney asked why he had kidnapped and tortured the princess he looked at her as though she were mental.

"Why, I had no choice." His tone never changed. He never got irritated. "I was dying. No one was going to condone me openly experimentation with the princess's powers. What would you have done in my place?"

Everyone in the courtroom was making the same face at the man on trial. All were disgusted with his logic and reasoning. I didn't blame them. It still sickened me to hear it, though I knew all about his reasons long ago.

The prosecuting attorney continued, ignoring his question. "And you found coaxing your own daughter into turning Strigoi also necessary?"

The entire courtroom became tense. I thought about Natalie Dashkov and her death. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I remembered the look of complete evil in her eyes as she and I danced dangerously, resulting in her final death. I remembered the way Rose looked up at me, so badly beaten and bruised, with nothing but love and admiration in her eyes. It was the first time I really feared for her safety… more than my own.

Victor's voice broke through my thoughts. "Natalie made the decision."

"Can you say that about everyone you used to meet your ends?" The prosecuting attorney said viciously. "Guardian Belikov and Miss Hathaway had no say in what you made them do."

Victor chuckled and I knew it was coming. "Well, that's a matter of opinion. I honestly don't think they minded. But if you have time after this case, Your Honor, you might want to consider trying a statutory rape case."

I half expected people to at least turn and look at us, but no one did. They all looked at Victor with appalled expressions. To them, he was nothing more than a man trying to shift blame. Even the man sitting next to me leaned over a whispered, "That bastard would go to any length to try and get himself a few more minutes of freedom."

I nodded, unable to speak, but utterly relieved. He had to have known that no one would believe him. He knew and he had messed with us anyway for his own twisted pleasure. The judge chastised him for wasting the courts time and getting off topic. Shortly after that, both lawyers made their closing statements and the queen settled in to make her decision.

It was the shortest decision in the Moroi courts history as she found him guilty of all charges and sentenced him to life in prison. I felt myself smile inwardly. Moroi prisons were anything but fun. I knew from talking to a few friends who worked in the prisons that Royals didn't stay royal for very long. I knew he would probably be going somewhere cold and miserable, and he would learn what it was like to truly be punished for his crimes.

Victor remained calm throughout the sentencing, smug even. The queen gestured the end of the trials and I started to make my way out of the room when I noticed that Victor's guards were leading him out past Rose and the princess. I made my way over to them in time to hear Dashkov say, "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk, but I'm sure we will next time."

His guard ushered him out and the princess turned back toward Rose, both girls unaware of my presence.

"He's crazy," she muttered to Rose. "I can't believe he said that stuff about you and Dimitri."

Rose looked up and our eyes met. She was as relieved as I was. I walked past them and out the door, thankful that the case was finally over. Victor wouldn't get free and Rose and I were still "safe" from him.

I stood in the hall and took a deep breath, finally able to breathe. Alberta walked up and stood next to me shaking her head. When I looked at her she shifted on her foot.

"It's one thing to try and shift blame to a guardian to distract people, but to accuse you and Rose of such things is just disgusting." She threw her hands in the air. "I mean, what kind of a human being sits in his cell and thinks of things as crude as students and teachers doing… that?"

I shrugged, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here. "I guess someone who is extremely sick."

Alberta nodded, "Yeah. But still, engaging in relations with a student." She walked away and I took another deep breath.

The idea was planted. People had heard and while they didn't believe, they were still talking about it. Maybe we didn't get off as easy as I had thought.

* * *

**A/N2: Soooo there are probably a BUNCH of mistakes in here because I have NO desire to read through it five times and find them myself. So if you see any please tell me WHAT they are and WHERE they are and I will fix it!**


End file.
